moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sen o Legendzie cz.13
Przyjaciele dotarli na miejsce boju. To, co zauważyli, było czymś lekko nie do ogarnięcia. Mentorzy LoboTaker są ranni. Jeden bije się z płomieniami, drugi ma ogromne szramy na klatce piersiowej. Silna demonica leży zaś nieprzytomna trochę dalej od shinigami'ego. Smok leży z przedziurawionym skrzydłem....a, to akurat częsty widok. - Co tu się, u diabła, działo?! - krzyknęła zaszokowana Strange. Nie dostała jakoś zbytniej odpowiedzi. Przyjaciele od razu zaczęli podchodzić do rannych i im pomagać. Nowoprzybyłym nie było zbytnio na rękę wznawianie walk, które się toczyły. Piratka podała Dizzowi jeden z przezroczystych proszków i poprosiła, by dała go Serkowi. Przemek zaś podszedł do kosmity. - Długo ci się ten ogień tli - stwierdził chłopak. - No co ty, kurrrrde, nie powiesz - wysyczał z bólu Lobo, dalej wijąc się w mękach sparzonych nóg. Przemek wyciągnął z kieszeni Smąriusza i rzucił go centralnie w płomień. Ten automatycznie obtoczył kończyny, gasząc przy tym żar. - Nie wiem, czy się wk**wić, bo jakiś glut oblazł moje nogi, czy podziękować, że mi pomogłeś - odparł Czarnian, powoli stając. Chłopak zdziwiony zobaczył niezwykle szybką regenerację tkanki skórnej Ważniaka. - Wow - odrzekł zdziwiony. - Nie sądziłem, że twoja rasa potrafi tak szybko się regenerować. - Powiedzmy, że tak i powiedzmy, że to też zasługa "wymuszonej" nieśmiertelności - odparł z krzywych uśmieszkiem. Syrena podeszła do Wysokiego Shinigami'ego. Dała jeszcze po drodze pomarańczowy proszek Araczowi i Enderowi, którzy kierowali się w stronę Salai. Dziewczyna stanęła tuż przy przyklękniętym Umarłym, który wciąż trzymał się za krwawiącą ranę. - Nieźle cię poharatała - stwierdziła Strange, wyciągając rękę w stronę Grabarza z przezroczystym proszkiem. - Masz. - Nie potrzebuję tego - odrzekł oschle. - Nie potrzebuję żadnych tanich sztuczek do uzdrowienia siebie. - "Tanich sztuczek"? - zraziła się piratka, po czym uklękła. - Koleś, zostałeś mocno pocięty kosą Śmierci. Nawet wam ta broń szkodzi... - Powiedziałem, że nie chcę! - warknął Taker, rzucając zimne spojrzenie w stronę piratki. - Nie potrzebuję waszej za*ranej pomocy. - Ej, Strangu - odezwała się Ins. - Jeśli faktycznie nie potrzebuje pomocy, to sobie daruj... - On nie potrzebuje pomocy? Mam sobie...darować? - powiedziała cicho dziewczyna, gdy po tym nagle spojrzała się na Obłąkaną. - Ten człowiek wychował naszą przyjaciółkę! Nie darowałaby mi, gdybym mu nie pomogła! - Ale on nie chce po- - Jest śmiertelnie zraniony! - Sądzisz, że tym tak wyleczysz wszystkie rany, jak Dobry Samarytanin? - syknął cicho do syreny Grabarz. - Sądzisz, że jak nam pomożesz, to Ada będzie przychylniej się na was patrzyć? Ona długo trzyma urazy w swym sercu, jesteśmy tego świadkiem, a zarazem ofiarą. - Mówisz o tej rozmowie z Bill'em? - spytał się Przemek, pomagając wstać swojemu szwagrowi wraz z Dizzem i Vellox. Widać było, że wciąż nie najlepiej się czuje. - Ygh, to nie twój zakichany interes! - cisnął ostrymi słowami w stronę chłopaka. - Kurde, jesteś bardziej nabuzowany niż ja kiedykolwiek - odparł z lekką ironią w głosie Lobo. W odpowiedzi dostał chłodne spojrzenie. Długo takie ruchy mu nie pomagały. Mocno zakuło go w miejscu zranienia, przez co kaszlnął on krwią. Piratka z żalem w oczach patrzyła się na stan Shinigami'ego. Usłyszała, jak za nią powoli budzi się Salai. - Wiem, że to niczego nie zmieni. Jednak moja intuicja podpowiada mi, bym jednak ci pomogła. Nie chcę walczyć. Jeśli tak wam zależy, by Lobo miała święty spokój, to też nie pójdziemy dalej. - tymi słowami piratka zdziwiła wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, po części też i mentorów. - Chyba zrozumiałam sens tego wszystkiego. Ona nigdy nie wpierniczała się do niczego, do moich podróży, do czyichś spotkań. Była zawsze indywidualistką. Unikała zbędnego natłoku, by sama mogła zająć się swoimi sprawami. To my zwykle wpychaliśmy nasze nosy w nieswoje sprawy. Dziewczyna chciała tylko spokoju...Ja za to za bardzo się tym nabuzowałam. Tym, że zniszczyła imprezę w dość nietypowy sposób, wszystkich nas usypiając. Tym, że jakaś s*ka chciała mnie odeprzeć od zamiaru wyjazdu na Kaukaz, robiąc największy błąd w życiu - tykając się MOICH WŁOSÓW. Ech...inni też to podłapali. Sami chcieli poznać nowe tereny, poznać historię jednej z nas, chociaż wiem, że ona tak o sobie nie uważa. Popełniliśmy straszny błąd, jadąc tutaj. Dlatego, w ramach jakichkolwiek przeprosin proszę, byś wziął ode mnie ten proszek i dał się wyleczyć. - NIE RÓB TEGO! - krzyknęła demonica, przytrzymywana przez Aracza i Endera. Do pomocy dołączyli się także Ins i Clarity. - NIECH SK**WIEL ZGINIE! Piratka spojrzała się wymownie na Umarłego. - To długa historia - odparł na szybko z lekko zażenowaną miną. Dziewczyna ciężko westchnęła. Rzuciła Araczowi zielony proszek, by ten ponownie uśpił demonicę. Shinigami'emu dała zaś przezroczystą substancję, przez co ten obsypał swoją ranę. Niechętnie to robił, Strange widziała to. Miał twarde zasady i nie cierpiał ich łamać. Nagle jednak syrenę olśniło. Szybko pochyliła się do jeszcze klęczącego Grabarza. - Przepraszam - odrzekła szeptem. - a mogę w zamian dostać namiary do tej su....znaczy Paige? - A co ci ona zrobiła, hę? - DOTKNĘŁA MOICH WŁOSÓW - wysyczała przez zęby. - Nie popuszczę. - Nie wiem, czy kolejne spotkanie przeżyjesz... - To chyba ONA tego nie przeżyje. - Pewna jesteś? Spytaj się tej wariatki, a powie ci, jak ona silna jest. - TO DOSTANĘ COKOLWIEK CZY NIE? - powoli puszczały jej nerwy. - Po całej eskapadzie, jeśli nie zapomnę. A raczej - jeśli mi się zachce. - Yghhh - dziewczyna ciężko westchnęła, zawracając oczami. Wstała, podając rękę Undertaker'owi. ... - Takie pytanko - zwrócił się Przemek do Lobo. - Wiadomo, nas wszystkich nie puścicie dalej, ale czy możemy tam wysłać zaufanego przyjaciela jako informatora? - Ty się z głupim widziałeś? - odparł z miną mindf*ck'a. - Nie ma wyjątków! - On jest tej samej rasy, co Lo-- - przerwał, bo wiedział, że ów kosmita nie zrozumie skróconego pseudonimu. - znaczy, wasza podopieczna. - A który to cherlak? - chłopak wskazał na osobnika z turkusowymi włosami, stojącego przy śpiącej Salai. - On zna się z waszą uczennicą od sierocińca - odrzekł z nutą nadziei w głosie. Czarnianin chwilę podrapał się po brodzie, po czym krzyknął: - Te, Taker! Puścić jednego z nich? Tego chuderlaka z zielonymi włosami! - To jest turkus... - odparł pod nosem Shinigami. - Sądzę, że tak. Młoda zna go i nie wydaję mi się, by robił burdy... Nagle przed Strange Umarły zniknął, pojawiając się tuż przed nosem Endera. - ...ale jeśli zrobi - spojrzał się głęboko w odkryte oko Baldandera, po czym odwrócił oczy. - to MARNY JEGO LOS. - T-t-t-t-t-taaak j-j-j-jeest - uśmiechnął się w grymasie przerażenia Ender. - B-będę grzeczny, o-obiec-cuję... W-w końcu to też i m-mój "ś-ś-święty rejon", co n-nie? - Znikaj. Tak szybko, jak zostało to wypowiedziane, tak prędko chłopak czmychnął pomiędzy górami tworzącymi naturalną "bramę" na Kaukaz. *** LoboTaker powoli budziła się ze snu. Ujrzała znajomy już błękit nieboskłonu, po którym ledwo poruszały się białe obłoki chmur. Odwróciła swoją głowę w prawo - zauważyła, że leży na trawniku, dalej będąc na 'świętej polanie'. Spojrzała w lewo - leżało jej ubranie....czekaj, JEJ UBRANIE?! Szybko dotknęła swojej koszuli, która leżała najbliżej - była mokra. Jeszcze szybciej spojrzała się w dół - miała na sobie koszulę nocną, taką samą, jak ze snu. Zajrzała pod nią - bieliznę miała, ale...nie swoją! Znów spojrzała się w stronę ubrań - w oddali schła na trawie jej bielizna. Usiadła z dużym impetem i miną, niemal identycznie jak jej Umarły mentor. Zaczęła z grymasem rozglądać się po polanie. Nieopodal stał Baldand, który wyciskał swoje spodnie z wody. - O, widzę, że się obudziłaś ''- spojrzał się w stronę dziewczyny z przyjacielskim uśmiechem. - Co to ma znaczyć? - odburknęła z ogniem w oczach. - Czemu moje ubranie leży MOKRE, czemu mam na sobie PODOMKĘ i nie swoją BIELIZNĘ?! COŚ TY ZE MNĄ ZROBIŁ, GDY ŻEM JO LYGAŁA?! - ''Ech - ''ciężko westchnął anioł. - ''Na pewno nie to, co masz na myśli. Podczas twego snu doszło do oczyszczenia- '' - W JAKIM SENSIE OCZYSZCZENIA?! - przerwała nadal z gniewem w głosie Baldanderka. Żywy ponownie ciężko westchnął. - ''Wyczytałem, że boisz się wody. Postanowiłem oszczędzić ci lęków, dlatego do oczyszczenia doszło podczas twojego snu. Wszedłem z tobą do jeziora, modląc się o rozjaśnienie twej duszy, twego serca i umysłu. Widać, nie do końca poszło tak, jak być powinno... '' - Raczej moja reakcja to czysta "obrona dziewicza"! - szybko wstała na równe nogi. - ''Podejrzewasz mnie o "takie" rzeczy? '' - W dzisiejszych czasach podejrzewam wszystkich o wszystko! I wiesz mi, oby się nie okazało niczego innego za 9 miesięcy! Mężczyzna złapał się za głowę, mówiąc "O Panie". - A tak właściwie to skąd miałeś rzeczy na zmianę? - ''Powiedzmy, że do tego aktu przygoto-- '' - "Aktu"? Aha, rozumiem... Blondyn prędko przybliżył się do dziewczyny i złapał ją mocno za policzki. - ''Mogę dokończyć? ''- powiedział podirytowany. Dziewczyna ze zdziwionymi oczami pokiwała głową. - ''A więc... Do tego wydarzenia przygotowywałem się już wcześniej. Lud Baldanderski bardzo martwił się o twe poglądy, dlatego poprosili mnie o pomoc. Ja od nich wziąłem wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, a w tym przypadku wystarczyły same ubrania. Potem zacząłem wysyłać tobie sygnały o przybyciu. Czasem chciałaś przyspieszyć owe momentum już we śnie, lecz musiałem ci w tym przeszkodzić. Teraz, gdy tu jesteś nie tyle umysłem, co ciałem i duszą, mogliśmy dojść do aktu oczyszczenia. Zanurzyłem cię w wodzie...tak? '' Dziewczyna zaczęła nerwowo pokazywać na swoją twarz. Mężczyzna zwolnił uścisk. - Ała...chłopie, chciałeś mi szczękę zgnieść czy jak? - mówiła to, pocierając się o bolące policzki. - ''Ech...kontynuując. Zanurzyłem cię w wodzie tak, by twa twarz była na powierzchni i miała swobodny dostęp do powietrza. Odmówiłem modlitwy o oczyszczenie. To, co z ciebie wyszło, jeszcze jezioro stara się zwalczyć. Spójrz. '' Anioł wskazał na taflę wody. LoboTaker z niedowierzaniem zobaczyła ogromną, czarną plamę miejącą 5 metrów średnicy, znajdującą się w odległości 10 metrów od brzegu. - To...wyszło ze mnie? - wydukała zszokowana dziewczyna, wskazując na plamę. Moment po tym lekko się uśmiechnęła. - Eeej, po prostu mogło to być od moich ubrudzonych ubrań... - ''Gdyby tak było, taki brud w mig by zniknął z tafli. Zauważ, że jest to 'specjalne' jezioro, służące właśnie do takich czynności, jakie tobie uczyniono. '' - Nieee... - kręciła głową z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, wciąż wskazując na jezioro. - ''Ależ tak... '' - Niee, nie wierzę... - ''Uwierz... '' - Tyle syfu? Ode mnie? Neh, nie, to na pewno nie ode mnie... - ''Wypierasz się swych grzechów? '' Dziewczynę zatkało. Wiedziała, o co dokładnie mu chodziło. Wypieranie się czynów oznaczało uznawać się niewinnym. W tym przypadku oszukiwać rozmówcę. Okłamywać go. Zaprzeczać swym grzechom... - Nie... Nie mogło być aż tyle brudu we mnie! No po prostu nie mogło! - ''Wierz mi, że mogło, i to bardzo. Twój zawód, twoi przyjaciele, te wszystkie wydarzenia, twoi mentorzy...to wszystko spowodowało, że byłaś tak zanieczyszczona w swej duszy. '' Dziewczynie znowu zaczęło się zbierać do płaczu. - A...ale...nie mogłam tak się zniżyć...nie mogłam - zaczęła łkać. - ''To nie wina twoja, a otoczenia ''- powiedział Baldand z pobłażaniem w oczach. - ''Dlatego przysłałem cię tutaj, by ci pomóc. I o to też uczyniłem '' LoboTaker zamknęła oczy. Na rzęsach pozostały drobinki łez. - ....dziękuję. *** Ender biegł przed siebie, nerwowo spoglądając co chwila za siebie. Bał się jakichkolwiek towarzyszy - czy to mentorów Baldanderki, czy to swoich przyjaciół. Ze swej nierozwagi nie zauważył kamienia po drodze. Wyrżnął się jak długi na kamiennej ścieżce. Wstał, obcierając bolącą brodę. Tuż przed sobą ujrzał długą smugę krwi. Trochę dalej zobaczył teren podobny do pola pobitewnego. Zwłoki, krew, wnętrzności - musiał się niezły bój tutaj rozgotować. Przeszedł powoli pomiędzy korpusami martwych ludzi, spoglądając też trochę na szczegóły. Zauważył, że mieli na sobie mundury z rosyjską flagą, niektórzy też dzierżyli broń palną. ''Pewnie było to wojsko rosyjskie, pomyślał chłopak. Szedł więc tak dalej, nie zatrzymując się dłużej przy ciałach. Trochę dalej zauważył siedzącego mężczyznę przy krzakach, z głową opartą o ramiona, a te o kolana. Widocznie spał. Podchodząc bliżej zobaczył obok niego ścieżkę ciągnącą się wzdłuż szczeliny pomiędzy górskimi ścianami. Chłopak zastanowił się chwilę: wejść w szczelinę bez pytania czy obudzić tego chłopa w razie czego? Postanowił, z czystej grzeczności, zrobić to drugie. Tycnął lekko w bark chłopa, lecz ten nie zareagował. Lekko szturchnął - tylko coś zamamrotał pod nosem. Mocniej popchnął - chłop się rozjuszył zszokowany. - Co się jeno dzieje!? - rozglądał się oszołomiony. Nagle spojrzał się na Endera. - A tyś to kto? - Przepraszam, że pana budzę - odrzekł spokojnie Ender, drapiąc się po potylicy. - ale czy nie widział pan może takiej jednej dziewczyny? Taka w kapeluszu, niebieska skóra... - Weszła tam - wskazał w szczelinę. - ale zwykłym chłopiczkom ni wulnu wtryniać. - Ee, ja nie jestem zwykły, jestem Baldanderem... - Aaa, to zmienia postać rzeczy - przytaknął chłop. - Ale jeno obiło się o dakle, że to prywatna spraweczka. To ino wejść ni można nikomu. - Aha, rozumiem - rzekł lekko zrezygnowany. - To mogę na nią poczekać tutaj? - A można! Siodoj! - klepnął obok na podłoże. Ender uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko i usiadł obok Czeczena. - A, zapomniałem się przedstawić...Kacper jestem, ale mówią na mnie Ender. - Witoj, jo żem Igor. Podali sobie ręce. ---------- Niektóre dziwne słowa były brane z gwary śląskiej. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures